


It's All A Conspiracy (Trust Me)

by blackgoliath



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, fluff????, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future where Evan is the hero he always could be and Quentin spends his time in parks screaming through psychic megaphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Conspiracy (Trust Me)

”Don’t you people get it?! The guy’s a hack, a fraud! He’s in league with the government, the CIA, and he’s _using_ you! You all love him so much you’d follow him blindly! He could tell you to jump off a bridge right now and I know at least half of you would do it, I can read your fucking _minds_ , and _none of you have any problems with that?“_

The six people that have accumulated near Quentin’s upturned and empty TV box barely pay attention to the screaming pink-haired man with the megaphone. Three of them were only near him because there was a nice leafy tree off to his right behind which they could safely share a blunt, and the other three were an old woman sitting on a bench, a man eating a hot dog by the garbage can, and a little girl trying to catch what looked like a preying mantis. Not exactly hardcore anarchist material.

Quentin brought the megaphone back to his lips. “Why won’t you fuckers _listen_ to me?! We have to rise up now, before he gets too much power! What happens when they make him a Congressman? The President? What’s next after that? King of the world, which he now calls the Kingdom of Genesis—?!”

“I like to think I’d be more creative than that,” a familiar voice said, and Quentin whipped around to see the very subject of his rant hovering right next to him. 

“If I were going to take over the world,” Evan Sabahnur continued with a smile, arms crossed in such a way that the great silver G splashed across his chest glinted in the afternoon sun, “I think I’d call it New Utopia. Or Kansasland. Yeah, I like that. Kansasland.” Evan’s smile turned infuriatingly sad at the growing hatred in Quentin’s eyes. “Hey, Quentin.”

“It’s _Omega_.”

“It’s been a while. How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since—”

“Cut the crap, would you? I know your game, and just because nobody else around here can see it doesn’t mean shit. They’ll listen eventually.” 

Evan landed lightly and tilted his head. “My game?”

“Yeah, your _game_. You get everybody to think you’re some bigshot hero, some super great guy, but I know what’s _really_ going on. Pretty soon all that power’s gonna go to your head and you’ll flip and go Apocalypse on us—” 

“Quentin,” Evan interrupted gently, “Is this because of what happened last year? Are you still upset about that…?”

Quentin flushed angrily, the megaphone (a psychic projection) disappearing from his hand as he stepped down from his impromptu stage. “ _Fuck_ no! But of course you would think that, wouldn’t you, it makes things easier than seeing the truth of what I’m saying! So why don’t you just fuck right off and go back to your hoity-toity hero friends and leave me alone—” Quentin felt hands hook under his arms and yelped as his feet left the ground. They rose higher over the park, people turning into miniatures as Evan carried him up over the trees.

“Don’t squirm so much or I’ll drop you,” Evan said, and added before Quentin could get out so much as a venomous comeback, “Which, of course, I’m not going to do.”

“See, this is _exactly_ what I’m talking about! You can’t just go around picking up random civilians whenever you please, I have rights you know! You’re violating my personal space! You better put me down right now or I’ll turn you into a gibbering, drooling ape!”

“I’m sorry, Quentin, but I can’t put you down. Not yet.” They flew higher, and Quentin’s stomach took residence somewhere in his throat when he looked down and saw just how far away the ground was. “And I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. I needed to talk to you and I knew you wouldn’t listen unless I did something drastic.”

“Like assault me? Yeah, I guess you’re right there. Good job, dude,” Quentin said sarcastically, though his voice wavered a little. “You could’ve just _thought_ what you wanted to say at me, you know. Or just put down those fancy mental shields you picked up and let me find out for myself—”

“No can do. You’ll have to listen to me the old fashioned way.”

Quentin groaned. The kid always was a little shit, he thought as they finally landed on the roof of one of the city’s taller buildings. As soon as Evan put him down Quentin pushed away angrily.

“Alright, Sabahnur, tell me what’s got your little panties so tightly twisted in a knot and then go back to never talking to me again.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to discuss.” Evan sat on the edge of the roof, legs swinging like a kid’s over the lip, and patted the space beside him. Quentin grumbled and rebelled and stood next to him for a whole three minutes before finally giving in and sitting down.

“I know I’ve been busy lately with all of this superhero stuff - it’s a lot harder than we thought at school, that’s for sure - and I know after what happened last year you were upset with me—”

“Upset with you? You showed me up and _ditched_ me, you self-righteous asshole!” Months of anger and bitterness welled up in Quentin’s throat, his eyes flashing, but he kept it down with a sharp sneer. “We all used to think you’d leave us and go evil. I think this is worse, actually. Now you’re hiding your power-hungry core behind a false sheen of pure goodness.” When Evan didn’t rise to the bait, instead putting on that sad smile again, Quentin’s sneer turned into a scowl.

“You’re right,” Evan said somberly. “About the ditching part, not the rest. I’m not Apocalypse, I’m Genesis. I’m a good guy.” He put his hand on Quentin’s, a hand so warm it was almost like burning, and Quentin snatched his away.

“Violation of personal space!”

Evan sighed. “I just wanted to apologize. And say that…well…I’ve missed you.” He looked up and smiled in a sweet way this time, that stupid dumb cute sweet smile he always used to use on Quentin and _oh fuck me_. “A lot.”

There were a lot of options available to Quentin at this point. He could give Evan a hearty “fuck you” and make his dramatic exit, middle fingers pointed heavenward as he backed down the stairs; he could punch Evan in the face and then do the former; or he could do what he did next, which was roll his eyes, exhale a suffering “Come here”, wrap his arm around Evan’s neck and rub his knuckles into the guy’s black hair.

“You’re still an asshole,” Quentin grumbled, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. “And once I prove your connection to shady government operations I reserve the right to shut down your brain.”

“All right.” Evan snuggled up to Quentin, eliciting another eye roll, and rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “But in return I get to have that shirt.” He poked Quentin gently in the chest, right in the middle of the picture of Captain America with “meth: not even once” written underneath it.

Quentin snorted and ruffled Evan’s hair. “There’s hope for you yet.”


End file.
